Cuando vuelva la primavera
by Cassian RenMei
Summary: Han Pasado varios meses desde la muerte de la presidenta Coin, Peeta continua siendo tratado en un hospital en el Capitolio, sin embargo un sueño recurrente lo atemoriza más que sus pesadillas. Un Oneshot inspirado en el cuento de Andersen "La reina de las Nieves" para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para... Sofitkm


**Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste y un agradecimiento especial a ti Coraline T por ser mi beta para esta historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Los Juegos del hambre y sus personajes no me pertenecen como tampoco el cuento de la Reina de las Nieves.**

* * *

¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido?

Es una pregunta que se desvanece en el tiempo y que pronto carece de importancia; de la misma manera que nadie sabe si fue parte de su plan o un efecto inesperado pero fueran conscientes de ello o no, los Juegos del Hambre eran un espejo. Un espejo a través del cual aquellos que pertenecíamos a los distritos nos veíamos débiles, bestiales, desconfiados, desunidos y asustados; y los miembros del capitolio se veían miserables, crueles y banales. ¿Se daban cuenta de ello?

Los juegos cada año parecían gritarnos: no confíes en nadie, nadie lamentara tu destino, nadie te protegerá, estás solo.

Tal era su corrupción en nuestras almas que lentamente todos éramos envenenados por su existencia, a nosotros nos arrebataban la esperanza, a ellos la humanidad. Mientras más éramos expuestos a ellos más destrozados quedábamos, más irremediablemente rotos.

Querían convencernos de que reflejaba nuestra auténtica naturaleza, pero solo la deformaba; incrustaban miedo,indiferencia, dolor en todos nosotros.

* * *

 _Hermosas flores blancas la rodean, puedo reconocer cuales son de inmediato pero nombrarlas hace que se me forme un nudo en el estómago, la mitad de su cuerpo reposa fuera del agua apoyada débilmente en la orilla del arroyo mientras la otra mitad permanece sumergida, parece estar atrapada en un profundo sueño._

 _No quiero acercarme a ella o los malos recuerdos se dispararían y las pesadillas volverían, pero antes de darme cuenta ya estoy a su lado y me inclino, retiro ligeramente algunos mechones rubios de su rostro y sus ojos se abren repentinamente._

– _Florecen en el valle las rosas… –_ Apenas podía escucharle, como si me hablaran desde un lugar lejano, me tomó un gran esfuerzo abrir los ojos. _–_ Vaya, estás despierto.

Delly me dedica una enorme sonrisa, y se recoge con suavidad un mechón rebelde que ha escapado de su trenza hacia su rostro, mientras un niño de unos 8 años sentado a su lado hojea un libro.

– Es Kyle– dice al notar mi mirada sobre el niño. – Hoy nos dieron permiso para que pudiese visitarte, pero como estabas dormido él quiso leerte un cuento mientras dormías.

Me cuesta reconocer a su hermano menor, la última vez que lo había visto fue cuando aún existía el Distrito 12, antes del Quarter Quell; parecía una eternidad. Kyle notoriamente avergonzado me mira tímidamente y se va con el libro en brazos, mientras su hermana trata de alcanzarlo sin éxito.  
Delly y el Dr. Aurelius son mis únicas visitas constantes, técnicamente puedo caminar libremente por el hospital, pero no me agrada hacerlo; noto que me vigilan constantemente cuando salgo y eso me incomoda, además que según mi pulsera sigo mentalmente desorientado.

– Lo siento mucho Peeta , siempre ha sido un niño muy tímido y desde lo de nuestros padres se puso peor – Una expresión melancólica se adueña de su rostro y rápidamente trata de recomponerse. – ¿Dormiste bien?

Recuerdo el sueño y evado la pregunta de Delly, pero conversamos de nuestra infancia hasta que horario de visitas se termina y ella debe marcharse. Me siento mal por ella, la trajeron desde el distrito 13 con su hermano específicamente para apoyarme en mi tratamiento, me visita todos los días y realmente se esfuerza para tener cada día un agradable tema de conversación, debo estar convirtiéndome en una pesada carga para ella.

Cuando estoy solo me dedico a pintar hasta que apagan las luces, pero siento que no puedo concentrarme; desde el día de la ejecución del presidente Snow, cuando no tenía pesadillas, solía soñar con la pequeña del cabello rubio, pero usualmente solo me quedaba observándola hasta que empezaba a hundirse lentamente, entonces trataba de llegar a ella y ese era el momento en el que despertaba; excepto por el sueño de la pasada noche, por primera vez vi la continuación del sueño.

 _– ¡Ayúdame por favor! – Gritó al verme y su mano se aferró con fuerza de mi brazo –Debemos salvarla._

 _Ignorando sus palabras la tome por debajo de las axilas y la saqué del agua, las saetas que la rodeaban se dispersaron apenas ella salió del agua, y entendí que eran ellas quienes la habían mantenido a flote._

 _– Ayúdame, te lo suplico, el rey de las nieves se la llevo lejos – Las lágrimas caían por su rostro y sus ojos azules concentraban su mirada en mí, con tal intensidad que simplemente no podía dejar de verlos. – Por favor, no puedo hacerlo sola._

 _Era tan pequeña y tan frágil, no podía dejarla sola pero una de las flores blancas de la saeta acuática permanecía aferrada a su falda y me recordaba lo que esta búsqueda significaba para mí._

 _Katniss._

 _– No creo que pueda acompañarte hasta el final, pero te ayudare – Prim sonrió al escucharme, y un viejo dicho apareció en mi mente "una sonrisa como la de una flor", supongo que se referían a algo así de brillante._

 _– Promételo – Agregó repentinamente mientras una sonrisa serena se dibujaba en su rostro. – prométeme que la salvarás._

Es entonces que despierto, que ella me pidiera esa promesa me había sorprendido lo suficiente para despertarme; pienso en la pequeña niña rubia, Prim, realmente casi no había hablado con ella nunca, usualmente cuando traía queso de cabra a la panadería era mi padre quien negociaba con ella.

Haberla visto en mis sueños constantemente me había desconcertado bastante además de crearme cierto malestar, pues me era imposible no relacionarla con Katniss.

Aunque el Dr. Aurelius no deja de alabar mis progresos aún no puedo evitar la confusión que me crean los recuerdos referentes a Katniss, aún cierta angustia me invade al pensar en ella.

Las luces se apagan, marcando la hora de dormir pero en el silencio la voz de Prim suena con más fuerza y en la oscuridad los recuerdos me invaden con más nitidez impidiéndome dormir, pero el rítmico sonido de unos pasos logra silenciar mi mente, ¿Quién podría ser? El hospital era estricto en los horarios y la vigilancia que solía tener apostada en mi puerta fue retirada hace ya mucho; incapaz de dormir y sin tener nada mejor que hacer, me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta apenas la abro una visión aparece ante mí.  
Su cabello negro se ondea al ritmo de sus pasos y a pesar de la oscuridad puedo reconocer el vestido sedoso que lleva, la indiferencia con la que pasa frente a mí me deja aturdido y me quedo paralizado tratando de convencerme si es una alucinación o si realmente es ella. Cuando llega al final del pasillo gira hacia la izquierda y es cuando decido que la única forma de averiguarlo es seguirla; camina con rapidez y seguridad, como si conociera perfectamente el camino, mientras yo la sigo con mi paso lento y torpe, recuerdo el haber caminado así tras de ella en un bosque.

 _Siempre por detrás de ella._

Siento que las pesadillas una vez más se abalanzarán sobre mi impidiéndome distinguir la realidad de mis recuerdos, pero esta vez creo que la verdad es bastante clara: yo era una carga para ella, una carga de la que fácilmente pudo haberse deshecho y que no lo hizo quizá simplemente para evitar la furia del Distrito 12 si es que me abandonaba; nuestro ya inexistente hogar.

Sus pasos me devuelven a la realidad y la veo subir unas gradas que parecen estar iluminadas por una tenue luz plateada, la sigo tan rápido como me es posible y la luz me aturde un poco mientras subo las gradas; para cuando llego arriba veo un gran ventanal en el techo, a través de la cual entra la luz de la luna y ella está sentada dejándose bañar por su luz.

Acerco mi mano para tocar su hombro y al momento en que mi piel toca la suya, sé que no es ella.

 _Claro que no es ella, si fuera ella no habría escuchado sus pasos._

Ella se sobresalta y sus ojos verdes brillan con la luz de la luna, y su cabello revela ser más claro de lo que creí en un principio.

– Ese es el vestido de Katniss. – Es lo único que atino a decir, al distinguir el hermoso vestido de seda verde que Katniss usó durante la Gira de la Victoria.

– Es mi vestido de bodas – responde con algo de enfado, puedo vislumbrar que tiene un brazalete como el mío, Annie me mira con cierto temor y empiezo a arrepentirme de haberla asustado.

– Lo siento. – No sé cómo hablarle, pocas veces he hablado con ella y siento que está a punto de ponerse a gritar o tener algún tipo de crisis. – ¿Te gusta la luna?

Al escuchar mi pregunta ella empieza a reír.

– No seas bobo, es cuarto creciente. – No logro entender su respuesta del todo y al notar mi confusión agrega exasperada. – La pesca es mala en cuarto creciente, Finnick y yo siempre nos reunimos en noches como esta.

Ella deja de observarme, su mirada se enfoca en la ventana y parece haberse olvidado de mi existencia, así que decido marcharme.

– ¿Dónde está ella? – pregunta sin observarme.

– No lo sé – respondo en un suspiro, tenía entendido que sería enviada al Distrito doce pero realmente me había esforzado para mantenerme al margen de todo lo referente a ella.

– Yo quisiera tener a Finnick a mi lado. – Entonces Annie me lanza una breve mirada con los ojos cargados de reproche y rápidamente lleva las manos hacia su vientre. – Pero no estoy sola.

Entonces me da la espalda definitivamente y se encierra en su propio mundo, permanezco un largo rato observándola hasta que me decido por regresar a mi habitación.

Me toma un largo tiempo conseguirlo, pues a diferencia de Annie apenas si conocía el camino y casi ni lo recuerdo, cuando llego el cansancio me vence y duermo profundamente.

 _Estoy corriendo, puedo oír sus pasos detrás de mí, mi pierna duele pero aun así debo correr, puedo sentir sus risas tras de mí, están cazándome Cato, Clove y Marvel. Casi puedo sentirlos respirar en mi nuca. El dolor es terrible, cada paso es difícil, respirar es agónico… Lo siento Katniss, incluso al final apenas puede serte de ayuda…_

– _Ayúdala – La voz de la pequeña niña rubia es lo último que escucho antes de desvanecerme sucumbiendo al dolor._

 _Puedo oír el rumor del agua, puedo sentir el aroma de los árboles especialmente el de los pinos, estas sensaciones aceleran mi corazón y cuando abro los ojos, el miedo se apodera de mí, nunca podría olvidar esta pequeña cueva cerca del arroyo, es sin duda alguna la arena de los juegos._

 _Siento un ardor en la pierna y rápidamente dirijo mi mano hacia ella, solo puedo sentir el frió dispositivo de metal y plástico a través de la tela, es entonces cuando me convenzo que es una pesadilla de la que no podre escapar nunca, que realmente nunca salí de aquella arena y que siempre estaré atrapado en ella._

– _Despierta. – Una voz desconocida me sorprende y me vuelco hacia ella, en la pequeña entrada de aquella cueva, una sombra aún más pequeña me observa. – Date prisa._

 _Obedezco confundido a la dueña de aquella voz; una suave y fresca brisa acaricia mi rostro al salir de la cueva y entonces la sombra deja de ser una sombra y al contrario parece irradiar luz, la misma brisa mece con suavidad su cabello oscuro y me extiende su pequeña mano, la cual no dudo en tomar y empieza a caminar sin prisa guiándome a través del bosque mientras tararea una suave y sencilla canción de unas pocas notas._

 _Respondiendo a su canto una enorme muto aparece, un fornido lobo, con escalofriantes rasgos humanoides; mi primer instinto es jalar a Rue tras de mí para protegerla de esa bestia, pero ella aprieta suavemente mi mano al sentir mi impulso._

– _No temas. – Ella sonríe y suelta mi mano, se acerca a la bestia y la acaricia con suavidad. –Tresh es mi amigo._

 _El muto ayuda con su pata delantera a Rue para que se trepe a su espalda, una vez ella se acomoda, me extiende la mano._

– _Vamos, o el invierno nunca pasará._

Despierto con el brazo extendido y una sensación extraña, una necesidad que no soy capaz de identificar.

Realizo mis actividades mecánicamente, incapaz de sacarme el sueño de la cabeza o de pensar en otra cosa; como mí desayuno sin apenas notar que es; entonces al otro extremo del comedor veo a Annie acompañada por el Dr. Aurelius, me dirijo a ellos con rapidez, cualquier distracción es buena, solo quiero sacarme de la mente aquella canción, aquellos sueños que aunque no son pesadillas me inspiran temor, pero ¿temor de qué?

Annie es la primera en verme llegar y rápidamente se levanta de su asiento y se marcha, el doctor extrañado se da la vuelta para saber qué fue lo que la alejó y nuestros ojos se encuentran.

– Oh, Peeta es bueno verte. – El doctor hace un ligero gesto para invitarme a sentarme a su lado.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Annie? – pregunto tratando de fingir interés.

– Supongo que está ansiosa por preparar su equipaje, en un par de horas volverá al Distrito cuatro –responde y bebe un largo sorbo de su taza de café. – La señora Everdeen y varios voluntarios, consiguieron abrir al fin un hospital decente allá, así que ya no es necesario retenerla aquí para que tenga un tratamiento decente.

– ¿Ella no volvió al Distrito Doce? – Mi voz suena desesperada y esto me toma por sorpresa pero el doctor parece poco impresionado.

– Atendí a la señora Everdeen después del final de la rebelión, ella no deseaba volver más allí. – Me mira discretamente pendiente de mis reacciones. – Consideraba que sería imposible para ella.

Me quedo completamente en blanco, siempre creí que si Katniss había vuelto al Doce al menos lo habría hecho en compañía de su madre pero estaba equivocado, ella estaba sola en un cementerio.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva allí?

– ¿Tu deseas regresar al Distrito Doce? – agrega casi casualmente, le había pedido en varias ocasiones que me dejara ir a algún distrito, al que sea menos al Doce, sin embargo él siempre se había negado.

– Sí. – respondo, estaba seguro que todas sus negativas habían sido porque él sabía tan bien como yo que estaba perdido, sin propósito y sin dirección, pero ahora era diferente – Quiero volver al Distrito Doce.

– Eso es oportuno. – Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. –Tengo una paciente allá que se niega a responder llamadas o cartas, sería bueno enviarle un mensaje que no pueda ignorar.

* * *

Delly me dio un fuerte abrazo de despedida, apenas si había podido avisarle que volvería a casa, ella prometió que pronto volvería a casa, cuando se sintiera más fuerte, cuando su hermano estuviera menos dolido; me siento culpable al irme de forma tan repentina cuando ella vino hasta aquí por mí, pero algo más fuerte que yo mismo me fuerza a continuar.

En menos de un día volveré a aquel lugar, mi único equipaje son mis pinturas, es todo lo que poseía y que podría llevar conmigo al hogar que se redujo a poco más que un cementerio.

Cuando Annie me descubre en el tren me dedica una ligera sonrisa y trato de grabarla en mi mente para retratarla luego, mientras hago el bosquejo el cansancio se adueña de mí y caigo presa de un profundo sueño.

 _Un dulce aroma familiar me obliga a abrir los ojos, elevo la cabeza con un gran esfuerzo, me había servido de mis brazos como almohada y me había dormido apoyado en una mesa, podía ver apenas la silueta de un hombre que se movía laboriosamente preparando masa para galleta._

– _No tengas miedo. – Susurra – Eres mucho más fuerte de los que crees._

– _Me da miedo pensar que puedo estar cometiendo un error. – Un temblor se adueña de mi voz al aceptar mi debilidad. – No estoy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto._

 _El hombre ríe con fuerza concentrado completamente en aplanar la masa mientras toma un molde entre sus manos y empieza a dar forma a las galletas._

– _Creo que esa decisión ya la tomaste hace mucho tiempo. – Pone las galletas en una bandeja a mi alcance y automáticamente las pongo en horno. – El día que quemaste esos panes te enfrentaste al peor de tus temores, solo porque estabas completamente determinado._

 _Sonrió al pensar en mi madre como el peor de mis temores, pero en esa época sin duda alguna lo era._

– _Solo quiero ser más fuerte. – murmuro._

– _No seas avaricioso. – Me regaña – ¿Cuan más fuerte pretendes ser? Te has enfrentando a tus peores temores, a enemigos que sabías eran más fuertes que tú, a heridas incurables, conquistaste a aliados impensables, te usaron de formas crueles, incluso te torturaron y aún estás aquí con tus principios intactos, no pudieron romperte, nunca les perteneciste._

 _Las lágrimas caen por mi rostro y quiero abrazarlo, pero sé que si lo hago no desearé continuar, desearé no despertar nunca._

– _Muévete de una vez– me grita una voz tan temida y querida a la vez que pierdo el aliento._

– _Adiós, los quiero. –Trato de no ver fijamente a las cuatro siluetas ante mí, las lágrimas me ahogan haciéndome hipar descontroladamente. – Los quiero._

 _Me apresuro en salir y cerrar la puerta tras de mí, nunca más podré oír sus voces ni a ver sus rostros, lloro en esa puerta tanto tiempo que parece una eternidad, cuando las lágrimas se terminan veo a mi lado a Prim, a pesar de estar nevado a nuestro alrededor ella lleva una falda y una blusa ligera._

– _Vamos – le digo y le extiendo la mano, ella la toma y me sonríe. –Katniss nos espera._

 _Caminos un largo rato sin decir nada y llegamos hasta lo que parece ser una fortaleza de hielo, cuando trato de avanzar Prim no se mueve, cuando la veo sus ojos azules están llenos de lágrimas._

– _Lo siento… lo… siento. – Se esfuerza por limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos–Ya no puedo acompañarte más._

– _¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herida? ¿Te duele algo? – le pregunto atropelladamente, angustiado por sus lágrimas._

– _Yo no puedo ayudarla, porque yo soy la esquirla que terminó por congelar su corazón. – Ella me mira a los ojos mientras deja que las lágrimas caigan por su propio peso. – Porque solo tú puedes salvarla._

 _Una vez más siento que la determinación en mí empieza a flaquear y las pesadillas empiezan a sentirse reales._

– _Ella siempre fue tan fuerte, que nadie pensó nunca que fuera necesario o posible protegerla. –Ella toma mis manos y las acerca a su rostro – Nadie más que tú…_

 _Un fuerte viento sopla y lentamente ella se deshace en copos de nieve y amarillos pétalos de flores, unas cuantas lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas; quizá las pesadillas no me abandonen nunca, pero ya no tengo más dudas, hay algo que debo hacer._

Despierto un poco sobresaltado, es quizá de madrugada, el tren ya no se mueve; apenas veo a través de la ventana y sé que estoy en las ruinas del Distrito Doce, bajo del tren. El edificio de justicia, la panadería de mis padres, todo reducido a cenizas, me siento completamente mareado al ver que lo único que queda de mi hogar, de mi familia es nuestro viejo horno hecho añicos.

Me llevo los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después los apunto hacia mi viejo hogar y continúo mi camino hacia la aldea de los vencedores.

El olor a alcohol y vómitos rancios inundan el aire, el abandono de todo en esta casa es lamentable, tal como me esperaba lo encuentro durmiendo en el suelo con un cuchillo en la mano.

Lo agito del brazo hasta despertarlo, como siempre reacciona violentamente antes de recuperar la conciencia.

–Haymitch– Debo repetir varias veces su nombre antes de que deje de blandir su cuchillo; al reconocerme abre sus ojos con algo de sorpresa para volver a su expresión habitual.

– Oh, tu – gruñe algo desdeñoso – ya te habías tardado.

– Gracias por cuidar de ella – le digo– Eres un buen mentor.

–Ya déjate de halagos. – Toma una botella medio llena que estaba a su lado y empieza a beberla hasta acabarla –Me gustaría saber si merece que vengas a buscarla a este cementerio.

– Hornearé algo de pan, te traeré un poco – respondo ignorando su comentario – luego te ayudaré a limpiar…

Una botella se estrella cerca de mí haciéndose añicos, no sé si la arrojó como advertencia o si le falló estrepitosamente la puntería.

– No pienses que puedes ir por ahí creyendo que puedes salvar a todo el mundo. – La fiereza en los ojos de Haymitch me hiela la sangre por unos momentos, entonces sonrió conciliador y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

–Es algo que decidí hace muchos años y no daré marcha atrás. – No sé si Haymitch llega a escucharme, pero apenas me alejo un poco puedo oírlo rebuscar entre sus botellas alguna que quizá tenga licor.

Cierro la puerta de su casa y la miro una vez más antes de marcharme; te equivocabas Prim yo no fui el único que pensó en proteger a Katniss, Haymitch era libre de ir a donde quisiera, pero eligió volver a este lugar tan cargado de pesadillas para él, a la casa donde sus demonios lo esperaban tras cada esquina solo para que ella no fuera abandonada en este lugar, él la protegió de la única forma que sabía protegerse a sí mismo.

Endureciéndose,aislándose, en su impenetrable fortaleza de hielo.

Cuando la luz del sol empieza a bañar la pradera, debajo de las cenizas puedo ver un ligero destello de color, chispazos de color amarillo y tengo la certeza de que son las primeras flores en abrirse, tomo una en mis manos y cierta calidez me inunda al tenerla "Primrose".

Me apresuro en hacerme de una carretilla y una pala, cerca de la casa de Katniss encuentro unas abandonadas por aquellas personas que alguna vez se encargaron de los fastuosos jardines de la aldea de los vencedores, cuando me pongo en marcha a la pradera aparece Sae la Grasienta acompañada de su nieta.

– Vaya que sorpresa, tenemos visitas – dice con una sonrisa, su mirada se dirige a la flor amarilla que dejé sobre la carretilla– y veo que trajiste la primavera contigo.

Le doy la pequeña prímula de la noche a su nieta quien la toma juguetonamente entre sus manos y se la enseña alegremente.

– Traeré algunas para sembrarlas y reconstruir el jardín – le respondo – ya que son Prímulas creo que deben estar en el jardín de Katniss.

–Eso podría hacer que las aves canten de nuevo. –Agrega con un guiño y la picardía de su expresión me arranca una sonrisa.

– No anhelo nada más que eso.

* * *

 _Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;  
_ _Recuesta tu cabeza y cierra tus adormilados ojos  
_ _Y cuando los abras de nuevo, el sol estará en el cielo._

La nieve ya ha desaparecido por completo, varios meses han pasado desde mi llegada, Katniss empezó a escribir un libro sobre todas las memorias que no se hubiese perdonado que cayesen el olvido, me dedico a ayudarla haciendo algunos retratos, a veces me toma bastante tiempo dibujarlos y caigo dormido; un día me di cuenta que a veces canta cuando cree que estoy dormido, por ello a veces solía fingir para escucharla, sus notas son dulces, cargadas con tal sentimentalismo que me es difícil quedarme inmóvil, pero siento que si me moviese ese hermoso canto se detendrá.  
Aquellos días en los que puedo oír su canto, las pesadillas no me atosigan, y siento que mi corazón también es sanado por ella y soy consciente de lo mucho que nos necesitábamos el uno al otro.

Porque si estamos juntos no sentiremos frió y el miedo no nos destruirá.

 _Aquí es seguro, aquí es cálido  
_ _Aquí las margaritas te protegen de cualquier daño  
_ _Aquí tus sueños son dulces y mañana se harán realidad  
_ _Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

* * *

 ** _Bueno espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a ti Sofitkm._**


End file.
